You know what I want
by TheProdigy99
Summary: "You know what I want. The Iron Throne and you by my side." Warning: spoilers for Game of Thrones season 7 finale


**The idea for this fanfic came to me after seeing a certain meme XD. It is just a quick one-shot and I hope you will enjoy it. English language isn't my primary language so I already apologize for all the mistakes.**

 **Warning: contains spoilers for season 7 finale.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Sansa was walking through the empty halls of Winterfell. Everyone in the castle were minding their own business, what meant that lady Stark didn't meet anyone. She was looking for one person, though.

Her stubborn sister was nowhere to be found. Not in her chambers, not on the training yard, not in the dining hall. She even asked Bran about her whereabouts, but he answered that he had no idea where Arya might have been. Sansa had a hard time believing him, but she decided not to push further. And now she was walking towards the only place where she didn't check. Her own chambers.

She reached the door to her room rather quickly, and pushed it open. Her heart rapidly stopped, and her eyes widened in shock and surprise that slowly turned into fear.

There, in the middle of her room was standing Petyr Baelish with his usual smirk on his face.

Sansa's mind didn't record her closing the door, nor the fact that Littlefinger closed the distance between them.

"Lady Sansa" he greeted her, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek. That seemed to work for her, cause she stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" she forced out, still being terrified.

"Waiting for you, my dear" he replied simply, coming closer again.

"I saw you dying. You shouldn't be alive. My sister has cut your throat. I saw it with my very own eyes" she said with fear clearly hearable in her voice.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked amused. "Haven't I told you about a certain game I play? I knew that there was a possibility for it to happen, because I already saw it here" Petyr said, pointing at his head. "I prepared myself for that."

"What do you want?" Sansa forced out another question, trying to maintain some of her dignity.

"I've told you what I want. The Iron Throne and you by my side. Kiss me, lady Sansa. You know I love you" he said leaning forward to reach her lips.

In the last second she dodged Petyr's lips, stepping aside.

"You're hurting me, lady Sansa" he commented, still trying to close the gap between them. "Kiss me, my dear. I love you."

Sansa at this point was too terrified to move. She had no idea what to think about this current situation. Not only Littlefinger was alive after she sentenced him to death, but he also was still trying to get her.

She frowned when the man in front of her first giggled, and then started laughing uncontrollably. Her frown was then replaced with shock as she watched Petyr taking the skin off his face. And then shock turned into anger as she was looking onto still laughing Arya.

"If only you could see your face" her younger sister said between the laughs. "This was far better than leaving a cow pie in your bed sheets."

"This isn't funny, Arya!" Sansa yelled after she regained her voice. "You scared me to death."

"Yes, it is" she replied, trying to calm herself down. "If only you could see your face. Kiss me, lady Sansa, you know I love you" she said, mocking Baelish's voice, and holding his face in front of Sansa. Her sister only leaned backwards.

"That's disgusting, Arya" Sansa commented. "Where did you even get this… face?" she asked, not being sure if she truly wanted to know the answer.

"From Littlefinger's dead corpse" Arya replied, as if it was obvious.

"I told you to burn his body."

"And I did it. But I couldn't stop myself from keeping his face. Come on, admit it. It was quite funny, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't" Sansa replied in her best royal tone. "This was really immature, but what else should I expect from you?" she asked a rhetorical question.

"Ah, you're still the same Sansa who doesn't know fun" Arya commented, passing her by to leave her chambers. She hid Littlefinger's face under her clothes.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Sansa asked.

"Keep it" she replied simply. "Might be useful in the future."

"Don't you dare to do it again" Sansa added before Arya disappeared in the hall.

"Of course, my lady" her sister replied in a mocking tone. She even bowed in front of her before leaving. Sansa didn't fail to notice a small smirk on Arya's lips.

* * *

 **Okay it was it, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in the comments what you think about it, and write your ideas about what I could write in the future. Also, if you are a Star Wars fan, then man sure to check out my other story called 'Price of the Sacrifice'.**


End file.
